LAU-65D/SGM-151
The LAU-65D/SGM-151'''http://www.microsoft.com/silverlight/halo3.aspx, also known as the '''Missile Pod, is a portable United Nations Space Command infantry weapon. It is a missile-launching weapon, and holds up to eight small, highly explosive missiles when released from its tripod. The Missile Pod is capable of locking onto vehicle or turret position targets. [http://www.bungie.net/content.aspx?link=h3betaWeapons Halo 3 Beta Guide]OXM UK Its extreme size and weight means that only a [[Spartan], Sangheili, or a Jiralhanae can operate it free of its tripod. Operation on the level The Storm, but can be dismounted and hefted as a weapon by beings with great strength such as Spartans, Elites, and Brutes.]] The mounted version of the Missile Pod can only be seen in one Campaign level, The Storm. When mounted, it has an infinite amount of ammo. The Missile Pod can carry eight rounds, which are less powerful than the Rocket Launcher and can fire continuously without the need for reloading. In its mounted form, the Missile Pod is used by Marines as a rocket-powered mortar (by firing its missiles vertically into the sky). This allows the missiles to hit targets from above, by inflicting maximum damage and leaving less time for the target to avoid the strike; however, in its mounted form, it can't hit targets on the ground up close easily (it will just fire up into the air and do no damage.) It is the only weapon in Halo 3 that can lock onto and track vehicles, taking the ability away from the M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher from Halo 2. Once the missile is fired, it will travel about five meters before becoming self-propelled. This, along with the pod's ability to maintain a lock even when there's an obstacle (such as a small hill in Valhalla) between the pod and the target, means the wielder can fire at an upward angle, giving the missile enough vertical clearance to fly over the hill and into the target. It is also effective against foot-bound stationary targets (such as an enemy sniper); the missile's high speed means that even if the target hears the missile, he or she may not be able to react in time. This is most effective at short and medium range, mostly because it is harder to see an enemy at long ranges, much less determining if one is moving. One of the best anti-vehicle tactics is to lock on, aim up in the air, and fire; however, its low ammo capacity when unmounted means it should be used sparingly. Also, on Valhalla, a possible tactic is to carry the missile pod into the Man Cannon while firing at an enemy. The enemy will most likely not see you and will die confused, leaving you able to repeat the trick. The Missile pod will not always lock onto vehicles; for example, if you are 3 meters away from a boulder, the missile pod will turn, but still hit the boulder. Tactics The Missile Pod can be a weak weapon against infantry. It typically takes a direct missile hit to kill an opponent with one shot. Quite unlike the Rocket Launcher, its splash damage is confined to a smaller area, making it challenging to use in a one-on-one close quarters fight. The pod is extremely deadly against vehicles, however, and can be found on the following maps: Valhalla, Sandtrap, and Construct. Of course, any player can place it into any map using Forge. It causes the wielder to fall victim to the high maneuverability of a Ghost, as the wielder is slow due to its weight. This weapon the probably the best anti-aircraft weapon next to the spartan laser due to the missile being fast and can track an enemy banshee/hornet. On Valhalla, it is capable of destroying Banshees, Mongooses, Warthogs, and turrets. On Assembly, it is capable of big boom with huge party many virgins. On Construct, the missile pod becomes a powerful infantry weapon because the map's architecture allows for quick kills, making it especially useful for killing the sword wielders or campers at the Gravity Lifts. It is noteworthy to use in a Big Team Slayer match next, as a few short missiles can take out a central threat, such as a Scorpion, Banshee, or Wraith antagonizing your opponents and getting kills for you and your team. Note: When mounted, the missile pod fires into the air. After acquiring a target, it will home in on it. Once detached, the missile pod fires in the direction that the player is aiming. Trivia *Missile Pods are first and only seen in the campaign on the level "The Storm", along with being the missile pod's only appearance in game, its debut as a turret mounted weapon is also made in The Storm. *Hornets fire couples of what appear to be Missile Pod missiles as a primary weapon. *Missile Pods launch their missiles from the holes behind the X-shaped nose. You can see this in theater mode. *On Heroic difficulty, it takes eight rounds of the LAU-65D/SGM-151 to destroy a Phantom; however, it only takes four missiles to the rear section to destroy it because the engines will go critical, which will end up destroying the rest. *If you give the Missile Pod to the Arbiter during single player campaign by killing him and dropping the pod at his feet, he'll be able to lock onto infantry with the Missile Pod. *In multiplayer, there is no tripod mounted form. It can only be found and fired in its unmounted form. *The LAU-65D/SGM-151's missile is considerably stronger than the M41's ordinance. *The maximum magazine size of a Missile Pod can be changed in Forge. However, this has no effect on the weapons actual ammo capacity which is always 8. *The sign on the top of the Missile Pod reads "bare live wires" like the Spartan Laser. *The long missile fired from an active Missile Pod, leaves a streaming trail and can be easily spotted from a Banshee, or a Hornet, as it's locked on and painted for destruction. *In The Storm on Legendary, watch out for the Marines on the tripod Missile Pods. If you go onto the upper work deck with the Sniper Rifle, they might kill you with the missile pod. They also might kill you while on the Scarab. *In Halo: CE, there is a map made by fans which incorporates the missile pod, although it is more like a rocket launcher which fires faster than normal, and has a larger magazine. There is only a slight difference in the damage between the rocket launcher and the missile pod. *In Multiplayer, even if a Banshee manages to dodge a missile there is still a chance, that it will come back around and attempt to hit it again. *The 151 at the end of its name could be a seven reference (1+5+1= 7). *The Missile Pod can be used to do the Halo 2 "Ring of Rockets" trick. *Too Close To The Sun, is a Halo 3 multiplayer achievement. It is awarded for destroying a Banshee in either campaign or a ranked multiplayer playlist with a Spartan Laser or Missile Pod. Unlocking this achievement will give you the Scout Body for Spartan Armor Customization. It is represented by a red ten-pointed star with a brown-winged white star. *When using the Missile Pod up the ramp on the level The Storm, even if your target reticule is pointed towards the floor, the Missile Pod fires into the air in that direction. *In Multiplayer, if a vehicle is locked onto by a Missile Pod, the driver, gunner, or passenger, should hear a droning/buzzing noise from their HUD as a warning to get out of the vehicle. *Although it is a weapon, the Missile Pod acts more like a vehicle, and is classed as one in the game code. *The Missile Pod acts similar to modern day Javelin Rocket Launcher, but only when mounted. The Missile Pod's designation (SGM-151) is also similar to that of the Javelin (FGM-148). *The Missile Pod can lock onto several different places on an Elephant, including the cockpit and the turrets. *On The Storm (Level) there is no way to keep the first missle pod you come to mounted. It is set to break off when the marine dies, and there is no way to save him. Gallery Image:Missle_pod_angle_2.jpg|Front View Image:Missle_pod_angle.jpg|Back View Image:Missile Pod Mounted 2.jpg|Marine using a Missile Pod on its stand. Image:SpartanSL.JPG|A SPARTAN manually carrying a missile pod. Image:1215439386 Images.jpeg|A SPARTAN pointing a missile pod upwards. Image:1225936218 True bullet.jpg|A missile mid-flight. Sources Category:UNSC Category:Weapons Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons